


Blitzed Nuts

by Nullifier



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Jealous that his father spent so much time with Sabin, Vargas accidentally kills his father in a scuffle. Realizing that no one would be able to find him, Vargas tricks Sabin to search for his father on Mt. Kolts with him in order to defeat him with no one around.Warning: Graphic! These stories are for people with very messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 5





	Blitzed Nuts

Vargas just continued staring, hyperventilating. He didn’t mean to do it, he just gave his old man a light push when they were arguing in the woods, and suddenly his dad was now lying down below a cliff… _dead_. 

Vargas: “I killed… my father…”

He continued staring, but then… he started laughing, a thought forming in his head.

Vargas: “Ha… ha… ahahahahaha! I killed… my father… and no one will ever know! Ahahahahaha!”

The man realized that they were alone, deep in the woods. _No one will ever find the body_ . It’s the perfect crime! He could just say his dad tripped and fell in the woods and then he’d be fine. Wait, another idea just occurred to him. _Sabin_. That detestable man whom his father had been doting on. He could make that man disappear from his life, just like his father. Vargas left out one final laugh and then put on a serious face, rushing back to his father’s dojo.

He arrives and sees Sabin training alone. The other disciples must have gone back home already. This was perfect! Vargas rushes to Sabin’s side, pretending to pant like crazy.

Sabin: “Vargas! What’s up, you get in a fight with a bear?”

Vargas: “S-Sabin-” _huff huff_ “Help-” _huff_

Vargas grabs onto Sabin’s bare arms, feigning desperation.

Sabin: “Calm down, is something wrong?”

Vargas: _huff_ “My father-” _huff_ “fell down a cliff!” _huff_ “He needs help!”

Sabin: “Master Duncan? Where?!”

Vargas: “Here-” _huff_ “Follow me.”

Vargas turned around and started walking back deep into the woods, but not where his father fell. He started heading much, much deeper, making sure no one would ever find Sabin again. The two had been traveling for a while, and Sabin was getting worried.

Sabin: “So how far away is your old man?”

Vargas: “I think we’re almost there. This is starting to look a bit familiar.”

Vargas tries his hardest to suppress his laughter. Yes, this is beginning to look very familiar to him. After all, they were soon going to approach Mt. Kolts, and then he’ll be rid of Sabin for good. Sabin just obliviously watches the man in front of him, thinking that he must be keeping himself from crying. As they slowly ascended the mountains, Vargas searched for a good place with a nice view and stopped.

Sabin: “Hey, why’d you stop? Is this where Master Duncan fell?!”

Sabin rushes to the cliff and looks down, seeing no sign of his master. With Sabin distracted, Vargas slowly creeps up behind him, preparing to shove the fighter down, but Sabin notices the feeling of bloodlust behind him and dodges at the last minute.

Sabin: “Vargas? What gives?”

Vargas clicks his tongue and prepares himself to fight the man in front of him. Sabin puts up his fists and blocks each of his attacks, refusing to fight back.

Sabin: “Vargas! What are you doing?!”

Vargas ignores the man’s pleas and gives him one last punch, causing Sabin to glide back until he crashes into a tree. In just the brief moment when Sabin was doubled over in pain from crashing into the tree, Vargas had run up to him and used his elbow to pin Sabin against the tree, cutting off his breathing.

Sabin: “V-Vargas” _cough_ “What’s going on?”

Vargas: “What’s it look like? You were tricked, Sabin. Father’s not here, I pushed him off somewhere else.”

Sabin’s eyes go wide. Did he hear that correctly? Vargas pushed his dad? What was he saying? Sabin gave Vargas a swift kick, knocking him back while Sabin gasped for breath after getting choked for so long.

Sabin: “Vargas! You traitor! You killed your own father?!”

Vargas: “That’s right! But don’t worry, he’ll be reunited with his star pupil very soon!”

Overcome with rage at the thought of his master’s death, Sabin rushes towards his former sparring partner, ready to take the man down for what he’s done. The two fight each other, trading blows back and forth, but with Sabin at a distinct advantage. Soon, Sabin has Vargas pinned up against the mountain.

Sabin: “Vargas! Why?! Why did you do it?!”

Vargas: “Why? It’s because father had forgotten who his own son was! I’ve been training my whole life to take over the dojo, and now he’s going to hand it over to some punk he picked off the streets!”

Sabin readies his fist and prepares to punch Vargas’s face in.

Sabin: “That’s not true-!”

Sabin’s fist was about to collide with Vargas, but then he suddenly stopped. He felt a wave of pain coursing through his body and suddenly let out a huge yell, causing the nearby birds to all fly away. That bastard Vargas punched him in the balls! His fist currently lodged up Sabin’s crotch.

Sabin: “Ahhhhhh!”

Sabin stumbled backwards, his hands covering his balls as he fell on his knees. He was too busy thinking about the pain that he completely failed to notice Vargas walking up to him and grabbing him by the hair.

Vargas: “You may be father’s favorite pupil, but don’t forget that I’m better than you. And I’m about to prove it!”

Vargas lifts up Sabin by his shirt. While Sabin struggles to make Vargas let go, Vargas closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath and slowly bringing his right fist back. Then, after a brief pause, his eyes snap open and he quickly unleashes a flurry of punches aimed right at Sabin’s family jewels.

Vargas: “Raging Fist!”

Sabin: “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Vargas threw Sabin aside, allowing the man to roll around on the ground in pain. While Sabin was still distracted, Vargas moved one leg behind him and put both of his palms up. He took another deep breath and then sliced straight through the air, creating blades of wind that aimed straight for the poor fighter on the ground.

Vargas: “Razor Gale!”

The blades of wind sliced right through Sabin’s clothes, disrobing the man and revealing his muscular build to the elements.

Sabin: “Hey! My clothes!”

Sabin gets up from where he was, both hands covering his crotch, embarrassed that his entire body was exposed. In his embarrassment, he completely failed to notice that Vargas held both his palms a bit behind him, connected at the wrist. Vargas lunged forwards with one foot and brought his hands forwards with them, shooting a beam of light at the naked fighter.

Vargas: “Aura Cannon!”

Sabin was knocked back with his bare back against a boulder on the mountain. His knees had grown weak as he started falling towards the ground. Sabin propped up his body with a knee and his fists, refusing to back down. As he recovered his stamina, Vargas appeared in front of him again and grabbed him from behind. He grabbed onto Sabin’s exposed balls and gave him a rough squeeze, causing the man to let out another yell, his dick also growing from the embarrassment of being grabbed.

Vargas: “With this, I’m about to make you feel the worst pain a man can experience.”

Vargas wraps his arms around Sabin’s chest and squats down as low as he can before leaping high into the air with Sabin trapped in his arms. As the two began their descent, Vargas wraps his legs around Sabin’s to force his legs wide open. Sabin is confused at first, not sure of what’s going on, but then he looks down and sees the boulder from earlier, terror overcoming his eyes.

Sabin: “N-no! Don’t do this! Vargas!”

Vargas: “It’s too late for that, Sabin! Meteor Strike!”

The two landed right on the rounded tip of the boulder, with Sabin’s poor balls taking the full brunt of the landing and instantly obliterating up against his pelvis. Sabin let out the loudest scream imaginable, scaring off all the monsters in the area.

Sabin: “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

As Sabin’s body shook in pain, Vargas tried to maintain his balance as much as he could, forcing the naked fighter to have his balls grind against the boulder to make sure nothing was left. Once Vargas could no longer maintain his balance, he pushed himself off and landed right on his feet as Sabin quickly rolled off the boulder, passing out on the way down. Vargas walks over to Sabin and sees the man had with nothing but a pile of mush left over in his nutsack. 

Not yet satisfied with the damage, he takes out the thin rope that he had brought along and ties it around Sabin’s entire package. He drags the unconscious monk by the balls and brings him over to the tree near the edge of the cliff and begins tying the other end on the tree branch with a sliding knot and tugging on it to dangle the unconscious Sabin over the cliff, hanging by his ruined package. Vargas finished off by tying the rope to the tree, and sat down to rest, enjoying the view of Sabin slowly having his package torn off from carrying the weight of his own body. He waited and waited as his dick and his scrotum were both being pulled to their extremes until finally, they snapped right off, causing Sabin’s body to fall off the cliff, straight into the sea of trees. Vargas got up and climbed the branch again to collect his prize, the precious cock and balls of the man who stole his father from him. He then looks down at the huge cliff. There’s no way Sabin could survive a fall like that. He would need the luck of the devil himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Sabin's still alive! He'll be back to see Locke, Edgar, and Terra once he gets some new clothes~


End file.
